Last Monday, Kevin's parents gave birth to twins and named them Vanessa and William. When they were first born, Vanessa weighed 7.57 pounds and was 18.5 inches tall, and William weighed 7.34 pounds and was 18.5 inches tall. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Vanessa's weight + William's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14.91 pounds.